


Era of Terror and Devotion, An

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: In times of strife we discover who we are and the substance of our selves.( or shit happens its how you deal with it that counts)





	Era of Terror and Devotion, An

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: An era of terror and devotion . part one   
Author: mina1   
Disclaimer: I don't own them I only play here. IM poor don't sue IM just having fun.   
Distribution: take it if you want to just tell me OK .  
Category: Toby /Sam  
Rating: PG 13 ( may increase )  
Spoilers: up to lame duck  
Author's Note: feed back please I like feed back really like feed back really really like feed back (do I sound desperate) just let me know your out there please . IM pretty sure the title comes from a book I read but I don't know which so it's not mine( if any one knows to whom I own credit let me know)   
Summary: In times of strife we discover who we are and the substance of our selves.( or shit heppen it how youdeal with it that counts) 

**An era of terror and devotion by mina1**

part one

The day was over, there would be no lame duck congress and no test ban treaty in the near future. 

Sam lent back in to his chair.

Charlie had told him toby was in the residency he knew he and the president were playing chess and that would take hours but he wanted to be here when toby returned to his office to collect his things.  
He knew toby would want to see him but he's never ask so he's waiting in Toby's office he just sits and waits hopping he doesn't fall asleep before toby's finished, hopping it doesn't get to late and the president insist toby stays, hopping toby doesn't shut him out again. After half an hour he realises one of those hopes is in vain as his eyes begin to droop and he begins to drift of to sleep 

The west wing is so quiet at night the usually chaos of the day seems a million miles away .   
The halls are dimly lit and it seems almost eerie .Toby had smoked two very fine cigars and won two games of chess but it didn't make him feel any better .  
The test ban treaty was dead in the water not only would the treaty he believed in go UN-ratified but the reputation of the entire country was badly damaged .  
America appeared to be an arrogant self important superpower who ignored the wish's of the international community and it own people ,No there was nothing that could make him feel any better tonight.   
Up until he walked in to his office to find Sam lent back in his chair behind the desk his feet on the corner of the desk his head resting on his hands fast asleep   
Toby stood in the door way smiling at the sight before him his glass's pushed up onto his for head his features relaxed in sleep he wondered if he could ever get tired of this sight In the three months he and Sam had been lovers Toby had become increasingly fond of watching the younger man in slumber  
Closing the door behind him he snuck over to the desk leaning down careful not to touch him he brushed a soft kiss across he lips  
The young lawyers eye's fluttered open.  
"Toby" he whimpered in to his mouth as he deepened the kiss after another whimper he pulled away   
" what if I'd been josh or Ainsley" you really shouldn't say my name in your sleep " Toby teased   
" who else would kiss me like that besides I could feel your beard"   
Sam replied defensively noticing Toby's smirk " why would josh kiss me "  
"it was the first name that came into my head" toby answered as he fell on to the sofa  
" well don't next time keep it out of your head kissing my oldest friend would be very un likeable" Sam complained pout in full force as he came across to join him on the sofa   
" how has your day sucked" Toby asked staring at the ceiling   
"oh in so many ways I had to ask Ainsley for help" he lent back to look at the ceiling to "and the treaty was my baby to"   
" at least I didn't have to ask for help from a republican"   
Sam laughed " lucky you" glancing at the older man " do you .. would .." trying to find a way ask the question Toby knew must be coming "can you see his point"  
"No ,He knew he was right, he knew this treaty was right there is no excuse for not fighting for it " he turned to look at Sam " he just wanted them to think he respected there wish's "   
"not everyone has your kind of clarity"  
"you think IM being unreasonable"  
"No I think your being you but he can't be ,most of us can't do that Toby we can't see black and white that way"  
" so IM self-righteous"  
" no it's just you" Sam's tone implied that explained it all and maybe it did or maybe that Sam understood was enough for now " take me home"  
"Will you stay tonight" Toby asked softly not looking at him.  
Sam could tell he was nervous about asking. They rarely spent the whole night together and it was never at toby's request before   
A wave of love washed over the younger man ,he loved that he could do this ,that he could make this man ask for his presence in his life not that it was one sided   
There were times (most of the time) Sam would willingly beg for toby's time if he had to. "Any time" Sam replied rising from the seat offering his hand to toby   
The older man took it to weary to complain his didn't need help, tonight he would except it.  
Tonight he wouldn't push him away, tonight he would let him self need him. Sam smiled tonight he didn't have to ask all he had to do was accept and excepting toby was something he didn't have to think about.

part two 

Sun rise over Washington is something to see as the sky lightens and   
the city comes to life but today Toby lay silently on his pillows   
watching Sam sleep.  
They had spoken for an hour last night about the treaty, Tony Marino   
and how sometimes Toby hated this country he loves so much.  
Then they went to bed and slept for the first time in their   
relationship that had slept together and just held on to each other .  
The gentle rhythms of Sam's breathing lulling Toby into a restful   
sleep.  
Now he was watching the sun rise on Sam's sleeping face watching   
golden light, light up his lovers perfect features.  
The older man smiled he felt so at peace here in his bed his lover   
sleeping next to him he felt better then he had in decades he felt as   
peaceful as Sam looked.   
How this man had changed his world in three short months since they   
had started this relationship he found him self waiting to see Sam   
every morning waiting just for that hello as he walks past his office   
door   
Toby couldn't help smiling at his own thought's * could I sound any   
more lovelorn * As soon as the thought formed in his mind he knew it   
was true   
He was in love in love with Sam seaborn, he grinned a small laugh   
escaped his lips as he lent over and began to kiss him awake  
Sam stirred murmuring incoherently into toby's mouth as Toby   
deepened the kiss passion rising between them "morning" Sam grinned   
at him "did you." Toby cut him of with another kiss his tongue   
plundering Sam's mouth 

Sam lost all coherent thought when Toby's hands ran gently down his   
side a move that at any other time would properly have tickled now   
drove him crazy with lust his hands weaving in to toby's hair (what   
he has) pulling him down harder against his mouth dragging his nails   
down toby's back  
The older man arched back pulling his mouth away from Sam's lips.  
Sam grinned at his lover   
Toby smiled before lowering his mouth on to Sam's neck kissing and   
suckling against the delicate skin before bite just hard enough to   
make Sam yelp pushing the younger man down into the mattress below   
him.  
Toby began to move lower kissing nipping and licking his way down   
Sam's body stopping at the elegant curve of his hip bone he began to   
explore the entire area pointedly ignoring the now painfully erect   
shaft before him.  
Sam cried out in frustration as toby blew a warm breath across the   
tip before returning to licking his hip again.  
"toby" Sam growled then his features softening " please Toby I need   
you"  
It was true he did need him they needed each other Toby was strong   
without Sam he would continue alone and unhappy but his dedication   
would keep him here but Sam he needed Toby he always had from the   
first weeks of the campaign he had needed him he just didn't know how   
much until now.  
Toby grinned before engulfing Sam's straining member. Sam threw his   
head back Toby knew it wouldn't take much longer before Sam would cum.  
He teased Sam's nipples with one hand while the other scraped down   
his side driving the lawyer wild "Toby" Sam cried "If you keep that   
up I won't be up much longer"   
Toby just ignored him nipping at his fore skin before returning to   
his task of killing Sam with pleasure.  
With in a few minutes Sam was filling Tobys throat Toby swallowed   
every last drop eagerly "oh god" Sam gasped as he returned to his   
senses "what.. Did you wake up, why bloody hell toby not that IM   
complaining but that is a new way to wake me up" Toby smiled his   
dimple out in full force   
" Having difficulty with English there are we" he quipped coming up   
the bed to lay next to him "I was watching you sleep"   
"Should it worry me that watching me sleep turn's you on" Sam asked   
jokingly   
"No it perfectly understandable it's the one time your quiet" Toby   
answered " but that wasn't why I ...Sam I love you"  
Sam's breath caught in his throat he could swear his heart just   
stopped beating.   
He had always been able to say that to toby knowing Toby would   
respect the feelings were real and knowing that Toby might not ever   
say or feel the same .  
He'd excepted that because he knew how seriously toby took love.  
He wouldn't say the words unless he felt sure that this would last   
the love would always remain like it had with Andy years on Toby had   
no difficulty admitting that he still loved his ex-wife he just   
didn't want to live with her as his wife.  
Sam had half expected never to hear dose words from toby now he had   
he could think of no response so he pulled the other man down for the   
most passion filled kiss of his life he poured all his love and   
passion for this man in to it he devoured his mouth with as much   
passion as Toby had devoured him moment before   
By the time he pulled away toby was breathless " I love you" Sam said   
with a grin " I love you more every day and knowing you love me too   
is ...wow "   
"very eloquent"  
"I don't think ether of us are doing the English language any favours   
today" Sam said sliding closer Toby pulled him down on to his chest   
closing is eyes "Toby"   
" Yes," he whispered kissing his forehead before resting his cheek   
against Sam's soft hair   
" Make love to me"   
Toby opened his eyes and looked at him for a second "if you insist"   
quickly flipping Sam on to his back following him and pining the   
younger man down by the wrists "I love you" he whispered before   
lowering in for a kiss.  
Time was lost between them a blur of kiss's and touches gasps and   
passionate pleas when eventually toby slid in to Sam's welcoming body   
Sam pulled him down against him wished they could somehow get closer.  
Closer than this most intermate of acts. He finds Toby's hand   
grasping it in his own entwining their fingers he turns to see the   
pale stripe of skin where Toby's wedding ring had been last night he   
looks back staring straight in to toby's eyes.  
Knowing you can not get closer this, he belongs to this man.  
That's exactly what he wants.  
All thought leaves him as Toby kiss's his neck biting down there will   
be a hickey there in the morning he smiles at the thought  



End file.
